


Stealing Hearts

by Sammyammyosis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: The wandering eyes of a particular prince stirs up some trouble and some feelings





	

“Why does he keep looking over here?” I whisper to Jon.  
“Who?” He asks as he takes his focus off Robb’s sparring and scans the yard.  
“The prince. Joffrey has been leering over here for quite a while and it’s not the first time either.”  
“Maybe he has been mesmerized by your beauty and can’t take his eyes off you (y/n)?” Theon cheekily interjects as he loads his quiver. I shoot him a glare that he chuckles at. “I’m joking, the king already said the prince is to marry Sansa. Why go for the likes of you when he can have a Stark?” He voices as he leaves us to go shooting.  
“Ignore him (y/n), he is probably just jealous that he can’t marry Sansa. You can do much better than that prince anyways.” Jon states, leaning his shoulder into mine. I glance over at him and he gives me a soft appreciative smile.  
“What are you two whispering about?” Someone asks, sounding a little out of breath. I look away from Jon and see Robb making his way toward us. “I just saw Theon looking rather smug and now Jon is smiling, did I miss something?”  
“We just noticed the golden prince sizing you up. We were wagering who would get their ass knocked into the snow next time you spar.” What? Where did that come from?  
“Let him watch. A little spying isn’t going to keep me from winning just like last time.” He peers over his shoulder at the young stag whose eyes quickly whip away. “See? He is a craven, nothing to worry about. More importantly let’s get you back inside.” His eyes now on me. “You’re face is redder than mine and only one of us has been training.” He offers an arm.  
Jon hooks his arm around mine first. “You’re covered in sweat Robb. What would your mother do if you bumped into (y/n) and ruined her dress. I’ll take her in and you go wash up.” He doesn’t even try to hide how offended he is as his jaw drops a little. Robb locked his blue eyes with mine as his brother begins leading me away.  
I giggle and shrug. I offer a weak smile but continue to follow Jon. “That wasn’t very nice.” I peek at him and he gives me a smirk. “Neither was lying to him. We both know there is no way for the prince to take Robb in a fight. Why would you try to rile him up like that?”  
“No reason.”  
“Jon…”  
“Why are you so worked up about this (y/n)?”  
“Don’t try and change the subject. Just tell me…” I am shushed before I can finish countering. He puts a finger to his lips. As I stop and listen I can hear a couple voices in a nearby room.  
“Mother I don’t want the Stark girl. I want the other one. She is far prettier and she even likes fighting. She would be a far more supportive wife; in watching my melees and appreciating my future battle strategies. That wolf girl just sews and eats lemon cakes.” Joffery? Is he talking about me?!  
“I understand son that the (L/N) girl might caught your interest more but Sansa is a better match. Marrying a Stark will help us secure ourselves more in the North. If you want to have the other girl you will have to have her on the side. Most kings have a mistress or two, it is nothing for you to worry about.”  
I clutch Jon’s arm and stare at him wide eyed. He gives me a nod and we are off down the corridor. After we take a turn I just about burst. “He wasn’t staring at Robb, he was staring at me! Jon what am I to do? He wants me instead of Sansa. If he tells his father, the King will get upset. What if he tries to take it out on me? Doesn’t the King have a temper? Your father won’t let them take me away will he?”  
He stops me and pulls me into a hug. “Breath (y/n). You are in no danger. My father would never let anything bad happen to you. With how often your father has come to Winterfell over the years, you practically grew up here with us. Even if Father doesn’t want to stand up to his friend then Robb and I will. We care far too much about you to let that prince anywhere near you. Okay?” I give a weak nod. “Good, now head to your room to get ready for dinner. I’ll will be there shortly to take you down to the hall so Joffery doesn’t, alright?” I take a deep breath and give a stronger nod this time. 

 

Bang Bang Bang  
I jump at the sound of someone pounding at my room. “Relax milady, you have been tense since you got back from the yard. I told you that you shouldn’t get watching those men fight each other all the time. It was only time before you saw something that frightened you.” Bang “Coming!” Jon doesn’t knock like that.  
As my handmaiden opens the door I stiffen, fearing it is the prince. I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding as Robb enters. He rushes over, “Are you all right?” He asks softly. I bow my head slightly. “You are free to go. I’ll take it from here. Thank you for taking care of her.” He informs to my handmaiden. The young woman scrambles out the door, not wanting to disobey the son of a lord. “Jon told me everything. Don’t worry, I have a plan. I’m not going to let that blond twit anywhere near you. You belong here with us.”  
He stands up and offers me a hand. “We should probably leave now so we aren’t too late.” I accept it and we make our way to the Great Hall.  
“Where have you two been? It is rude to make guests wait.” The Septa snaps as we take our seats.  
“Forgive us, we were just talking and lost track of time. I take full responsibility.” Robb replies coolly.  
“May I ask what sort of conversation was so important that you left a king and queen waiting, son? Lord Eddard asks.  
“Father, this might be better for a different time.”  
“Out with it lad! You’re father asked you a question.” King Robert added before tucking into the feast.  
“We were just discussing how much we all care about (y/n) here in Winterfell. How after all these years she has become part of the family. Even though her visits are frequent, her time away is always noted.” Robb answers, sincerity seeping from his words. A surprised but pleasant look takes over the lord’s face. He and his wife share a glance and nod in agreement. Robb shifts his gaze from his father to me. He places his hand on mine. “The thing is, I don’t want you to leave anymore. My heart breaks a little every time I have to watch you ride away. So… so would you like to officially make this your home?”  
“Officially? Robb what do you mean?”  
“I’m saying I always want you by my side (y/n). That you mean everything to me and was wondering if you give me the honor to be your husband?”  
The sound of a chair skidding back and the stomping of boots now fills the room. “Pardon my son. Seems he doesn’t like the attention being taken away from his own betrothal.”  
“So?” Robb asks softly, ignoring both the king and the prince, focusing solely on me.  
“How soon can I move in?” A brilliant smile lights up his face.  
“Not until after the wedding.” Comments Lady Cat.  
“We’ll work on that.” He whispers as he leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted on previously on my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime


End file.
